


Song of Grief

by RoseyWinter



Series: March Ado About Nothing [11]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Best Friends, Fluff, Gen, Grieving, Janus is a jerk but in a nice way, virgil is overdramatic but this time it's justified
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 21:33:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30028143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseyWinter/pseuds/RoseyWinter
Summary: Virgil takes time off for a concert of a lifetime, but when they cancel at the last minute nothing can console him. That is, until Janus offers a solution.Prompts: Wound Reveal/Secret Injury, *Grief*, "Run!"Written for a monthly writing challenge that takes traditionally angsty prompts and fills them in the least angsty way possible.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders
Series: March Ado About Nothing [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2191239
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Song of Grief

“Would you like another blanket?”

“Stop mocking me.”

“I hadn’t realized asking a question, filled with the brim with care and good intention-”

“Leave me alone to my misery.”

“Virgil, it’s been three days and some of us would like to use the couch-”

“I am grieving!” So saying Virgil flopped onto his side, a blanketed cocoon of misery incarnate laying on a treasured hill of rimpled tissues and broken dreams. He was sweltering in his hoodie zipped up to his shin and fluffy blanket he had dragged off the back of the couch to cover himself with after he had heard the news.

He had been excited for this for months, clearing his schedule the very day he had bought the tickets. Evanescence was touring right in the city closest to him and he had enough money and vacation days to be able to go. And then some issue had happened- he didn’t remember what and frankly it didn't matter- and they weren’t coming anymore. They so rarely toured anywhere close to him and this was the first time they had ever been in his area, and now he had missed his chance to see his favorite band live- really, truly live not just looking up performances on youtube. And he was devastated.

He understood he was probably overselling it a little but he had been so excited and now it was official; his money had already been refunded along with an apology email he hadn't’ read, simply falling back on the couch and not moving unless he had to use the bathroom. Janus had been walking by with water and food every so often, offering a kind word or two and petting his hair, but he wouldn’t be comforted. He couldn’t be.This was his one chance and he had missed it- and not even because of his anxiety! It just...sucked. So he was grieving and Janus could fuck right the hell off with his “Some of us want the T.V.”

He growled as his head was suddenly lifted, immediately after feeling his cheek run against denim as ge was deposited in Janus’ lap and fingers were carding through his hair. He pouted anyway, not wanting to be consoled even if it did feel nice. He was allowed to be angry and sad and there was nothing Janus or anyone else could do about it.

“There you got to use the couch now go away.” Virgil grumpily mumbed as he slid his head off the others’ leg and curled into a tight ball.

“I suppose I could, but hen I couldn’t show you these.” Paper crinkled in front of huis face and he squeezed his eyes shut stubbornly. Only when his nose was attacked, the corners of the stiff paper tickling his mercilessly, did his eyes snap open along with his mouth to deliver a piece of his mind before he saw what they were.

“Are those…?”

“Tickets to a concert a few hours drive away to replace the one they cancelled so your vacation isn't wasted? I suppose not if you’re too busy grieving to be comforted.”

Throwing the blankets off Virgil tackled Janus in a crushing hug, stubborn pride replaced with a happiness that brightened the dark room he had sat in for days.

Janus laughed softly, petting his head. “We’re leaving later today to be there in time so get everything together now...also maybe shower; sitting in the same position for three days hasn’t done you as many favors as you think.”

Batting at his friend lightly, Virgil dutifully popped up and ran to the bathroom, leaving Janus to shake his head and clean up the mess the living room had become.


End file.
